Margrave Haifrall
"My parents never were original with names." Margrave Haifrall (pronounced "Hay-Frawl") is an Alteraci Human mage of the Kirin Tor. He specializes in frost magic, and has recently joined the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Despite his name, Haifrall is not an actual Margrave, but Margrave was simply the name he was given when he was born. Appearance Margrave is an average sized man of slim figure, who wears violet robes and the tabard of the Kirin Tor. The hair on his head is tied back into a ponytail, and he has grown a fairly large beard. His hair is black, but is now lined with some gray due to age. Margrave carries a staff at all times, a metal staff with a large mana crystal socketed into it. Four other crystals orbit this one, and each one helps to empower Margrave's spells. They last until they've lost their effect or until they are used to regenerate mana. The largest crystal (socketed into the staff) is always in the same place, and draws mana from Ley Lines to provide Margrave with a source of mana to cast spells. Should he be at full mana, it was instead regenerate the orbiting crystals. After joining the Magus Senate of Dalaran, Margrave always wears a silver ring with a sapphire socketed in it. Though physical fighting is not his niche, Margrave is capable of summoning a sword temporarily, for when he may need it. Personality Margrave is a noticeably atheistic and non-religious person, though he does not pressure this on others. Though he tends to be patient on various matters, he can lose this patience, especially when his efforts are wasted on menial tasks or other things that might be considered as "wasting his time." He has a great interest in the natures of magic and the history of the world. History Training in Dalaran Margrave Haifrall was born into a middle-class family in Alterac City, and was raised in a house in which he had access to many books. Through reading these books, Margrave developed an interest in history, and eventually magic, which inspired him to learn both in the mage city of Dalaran. He trained there for several years and was mainly proficient in frost magic. Shortly before the Third War began, he eventually decided to travel beyond the lands of Lordaeron, and ventured to the southern kingdom of Stormwind to continue his studies. Studies in Stormwind He became a professor in magic for a time, but Margrave did not see the benefit of this or what his work accomplished, and instead joined the Grand Alliance's magi as a battlemage, for a time. When the Draenei came to Azeroth, Margrave eagerly approached the Draenei and befriended them, hoping to learn from them of their history and their people. Return to Dalaran and the Kirin Tor Later on, Margrave heard that Dalaran had been rebuilt and relocated to Northrend, and sought a method of reaching Dalaran once again. Upon arrival, he sought to rejoin the Kirin Tor that he had once been trained by, in order to work with them. He did not fight in the War against the Lich King, but he did assist the Kirin Tor during the Nexus War. A few years passed after Margrave moved to Dalaran, and the Pandaren were revealed to the world. Just like the Draenei, the mage approached the Pandaren, and even travelled to Pandaria for some time, to learn of their culture and history, which proved to be quite a novelty to Margrave, but not something which interested him as much as the Draenei did. During the campaign for Pandaria, Margrave returned to Dalaran, hearing that there was a "purge" against the Sunreavers in the city. A while after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Margrave decided to join the higher council of the Kirin Tor, and opted to join the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He was accepted, and is now one of the newest members. Alternate History In the alternate timeline in which the Iron Horde succeeds in its invasion of Azeroth, Haifrall is confronted by Sanaeron Sanguire at a certain point. In this moment, Haifrall becomes convinced by Sanaeron that the Kirin Tor was an archaic organization, and would only use Haifrall's abilities, regardless of his fate. Enraged, Haifrall abandoned the Kirin Tor and the Magus Senate, opting to work alone. Despite this, Haifrall could not survive alone. Some time after the Iron Horde's arrival in Azeroth, Haifrall believed he could close the Dark Portal himself, but was eventually killed by Orcs. Trivia *This particular profile is rather basic. It may be improved over time, but there will be more detail to later events, as all of what's listed here is just background for Margrave's character. *Initially, the name of "Margrave Haifrall" was a suggestion from my friend. I don't know if he meant it by title or name, but I thought Margrave was a good name, and only recently learned it was also a title. I intially thought of changing the name, but I still preferred the name. Category:Human Category:Alterac Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Haifrall Line